The Haunted Mansion
by SunDragon27
Summary: The SPR gang are in over their heads with this killer bride. She's not ready to go and if Mai and the others want to send her back to Hell where she belongs she plans on taking them with her. A story based off the attic part in the Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland. RE-EDIT READ FROM THE BEGINNING!
1. The New Case

**The Haunted Mansion**

**Hello fellow Ghost Hunters. (: This is my first story and like all of you I fell in love with the characters of this show. This story was inspired after I went on a trip to Disneyland. Everyone knows the Haunted Mansion ride. The ghost bride in the attic of that mansion has inspired this story. Very creepy and pretty much genius, if I do say so myself. I do not own Ghost Hunt, or the Haunted Mansion. Hope you enjoy!**

**RE-EDIT**

Tuesday, 4:40pm

Mai tapped her pen against the desk alongside the ticking of the clock. It was almost closing time and Naru refused to let her leave early, even if she had completed all her work and no one had dropped by all day. Mai's slow decent into maddening boredom was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me," A woman's voice called as the door opened a crack.

"Oh hello! Please come in." Mai immediately greeted. Finally something was happening and Mai enthusiastically showed the woman to the couches.

"Please… My name is Hisa Akiyama and I wish to speak to Mr. Shibuya. It is very important." She looked so distraught that Mai could not deny her.

"Yes, of course." Mai motioned for her to sit then jotted her name down on a piece of paper and knocked on Naru's door.

"What is it?" Mai huffed at the short answer and opened the door.

"There is someone here who wishes to see you. No, she doesn't have an appointment but I think you better come out and see her anyway." Mai's tone was final and she held her gaze on Naru even when he stared at her with cold hard eyes for longer than was necessary. Finally he sighed and Naru took the paper Mai held out for him with the woman's information.

Turning back as Naru shut his office door, Mai studied the woman. She was pale, even paler than Naru. She sat down with her back straight and tense and there was a bandage wrapped around her left foot. Her eyes were glazed and if you watched her closely enough you could see the slight shaking of her hands.

"Would you like some tea?" Mai asked her sweetly. The woman jumped in surprise as if she had forgotten where she was before nodding. The woman was so nervous and Mai really wondered now what she could have seen that made her seek them out.

After Mai handed Mrs. Akiyama her tea she sat across from her and reframed from tapping her pen against the notepad she received from her desk. Mai didn't know what to say to her, so she sat silently and waited for her boss.

Finally Naru exited his office and Lin soon followed carrying his laptop. As they seated themselves down, Naru addressed the woman.

"Mrs. Akiyama, I am Kazuya Shibuya, what are you thinking we can help you with?" The woman paused a moment as she shook Naru's hand. Most people were a little caught off guard by Naru's young age but the look of surprise on Mrs. Akiyama's face was fleeting and she continued to unfold her story.

"Well," She began, looking apprehensive. "I believe there is something evil living in my house."

This is something they had heard before and a lot of the time it was something completely logical that had them thinking their house was haunted.

"What are the reasons for this?" Naru continued to ask.

"It was small things at first. It would suddenly get very chilly in a room, quiet knocking noises, and things would move around, though I would swear I hadn't touched them. At first I figured it must have been because of the house. You see, me and my husband live in a very old house and we're in the middle of refurbishing a lot of it. But then I started to hear heavy footsteps coming from the attic. There is only one room in the attic and it has been locked since the day we moved in. Nothing I've done has opened it."

As Hisa explained, her hands shook more visibly and it was obvious there was something that really frightened her.

"Is that all?" Naru asked and Mai glared at him briefly. He had no tact. Ms. Akiyama didn't seem to notice and shook her head.

"No..." Hisa's voice became slightly high pitched and it shook. "Doors will slam shut on their own just after you've exited a room. I have bruises from the door knobs. And I feel like there is someone watching me constantly and one day while I was upstairs I glanced out the window and noticed a man standing in the back yard. We don't have any close neighbors so it was already odd. But… but," Hisa had to swallow a few times before she could continue. "But then suddenly his head vanished."

There was an eerie silence that followed and a shiver ran up Mai's spine.

"And then he was gone. I thought my eyes must be playing tricks on me. But it only got worse after that." Mrs. Akiyama further explained and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I was in the kitchen, washing some dishes, when I noticed a chill. It was different from the other temperature changes that I've felt before. It felt like my whole body had been doused in freezing water. Then I heard a woman whisper….. right in my ear. 'Till death do us part.'" A few tears escaped Hisa's eyes and Mai rushed to give her a tissue. She accepted it gratefully and dabbed her eyes.

"I shrieked and dropped the vase I had been washing. It shattered and cut my foot, but when I looked around I couldn't see anyone. When my husband came home that night and found me outside our gate he had to practically drag me back into the house. I told him I was afraid of the house and I didn't want to be there anymore. We began to argue, he thought I was being silly and told me that I was imagining things. But then a hatchet came flying from behind him, narrowly missing his ear and stuck itself in the wall." By now, Hisa had become pretty hysterical.

Mai gasped at the horror and Naru shared a quick glance with Lin.

"Neither of us have been back to the house since." She admitted quietly and a few more tears fell down her cheeks. After a small hesitation Naru shut his own notebook and stood up.

"Ms. Akiyama, we will take your case." He announced. Mai looked at him in surprise. That was quick. "Mai will take down your information and we will meet you at the house tomorrow morning."

"Oh thank you Mr. Shibuya!" She smiled for the first time since entering the office. Naru politely nodded and Mai quickly took down the information before showing Hisa out of the office.

"Mai, I want you to call the others." Naru told her.

"Who?" Mai asked specifically. Naru paused and gave her one of his mysterious and daunting looks.

"Everyone." Mai nodded, determined. This seemed like the kind of case that would need everyone's expertise.

"And Mai, tea." The petite brunette rolled her eyes.

**Alright here's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and it pulled you in. Let me know what you think! Leave a review! **


	2. The Victorian House

**Chapter 2: The House**

**Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

The day did not start out very well. First Mai's alarm didn't go off and she was late, then Monk's car decided it wasn't going to work and since he had previously picked up John and Masako they all had to stuff in Lin's van to get to the Akiyama's home. Of course that meant that Lin and Naru themselves were seated comfortably in the drivers and passenger seat and the rest of them were stuffed in the back with all the equipment. Threatened with their lives if the broke anything, made things even more complicated.

"You stupid Monk get your elbow out of my face!" Ayako screeched as she shoved the man as well as she could, effectively bumping him into John, who fell into Masako who then knocked into Yasuhara, who landed on Mai.

"Ayako!" The others exclaimed.

"Get yourselves situated would you. We don't want to be pulled over."Naru growled from the front. Everyone grumbled incoherently but soon were able to seat themselves comfortably enough for the trip.

Monk and John found themselves crammed on the floor discussing music, as Ayako stood leaned against the back of Lin's seat, filing her nails. Masako took a seat on the small compartment between Naru and Lin, chatting away to the younger, trying to flirt. Finally, Yasu sat on the only fold-out seat in the back behind Naru, playing a hand-held videogame with Mai on his lap.

"Geez Yasu, watch where you're going, you almost fell off the edge." Mai commented as she watched Yasu play.

"Hey, no lap sitter driving." He retorted.

"Watch out for that shell!"

"Oh crap."

"See I told you, you were going to fall."

"Hey you try driving on a rainbow, it's not easy!"

"Would you two shut up?" Ayako broke in, groaning. The two both stuck their tongues out at her childishly.

"Give me that." Mai stole the game and began her own set of races.

"You slipped on a banana peel, you're such an amateur." Yasu snorted.

"Oh yeah, and getting hit by a green shell is so skilled."

"That shell came out of nowhere and you know it."

"Whatever you say, never mind I always win at this game on the Wii."

"That's only because you have a home field advantage!"

"Just because we're at my apartment doesn't mean I have a home field advantage. You're just a sore loser!"

"Liiiiinnnn! Mai and Yasu won't shut up!" Monk suddenly whined obnoxiously. Lin scowled and glared at the two teens through the review mirror, mostly because he couldn't see Monk on the floor.

"If you two don't keep quiet you'll be tied to the roof." The teens wanted to laugh but they quickly realized that the threat was extremely likely if they didn't do as they were told.

"It sure is a lot more fun at my place where we can be as loud as we want." Mai mumbled. Yasu snickered.

"That sounded so dirty." Yasu snorted. Mai wacked him on the head with the game.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

The drive was too long. After going over a suspicious rickety old bridge they finally reached a large black iron gate. It surrounded the house and stretched out farther thsn Mai could see. The Victorian style house was more like a mansion. There were big trees everywhere and everything was over grown with vegetation.

Even with the old and ominous feel of the surroundings the house itself was actually quite beautiful. It was old, but not falling apart. Yet Mai know she would not want to ever live there.

"This house is huge! I thought it was just the one couple living here." Ayako commented as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Both Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama are historians and archeologists." Naru announced to everyone. "They moved into the house to find out more about its mysterious history."

Lin and Naru approached Mrs. Akiyama and what Mai assumed to be her husband at their car. It seemed that they didn't plan on staying.

"Either we're getting another car for the ride back or I'm walking 'cause I'm not sitting on the floor again." Monk complained as he stretched his back out with a crack.

"If you weren't such an old man maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Ayako jibbed. Monk glared at her.

"Do you sense anything Miss Hara?" John asked Masako who was staring at the house in that unnerving way she always did.

"Yes, there are several spirits here. Most seem lost, or trapped. But there is one that has more of a dark and dangerous aura." She said rather cryptically.

If anything else was said it was lost to Mai as she studied the house. From the stories that Ms. Akiyama told and Masako's observation, Mai wasn't surprised by the cold feeling she got from the house. It was creepy and Mai already knew she wasn't going to like going inside.

Suddenly there was massive unsettling shiver running up her spine and she saw a woman glaring at her from the highest window.

"Naru!" Mai exclaimed pointing up to the window as the others rushed to her but the woman had vanished.

"There was a woman in that window." She stated firmly, forcing herself to look Naru in the eyes.

"I saw her too." Masako spoke up and Mai felt a little less crazy.

"Ms. Akiyama, what room is that window from?" He addressed the pale woman.

"The attic." Was all she was able to choke out in her fear. Mai felt a shiver run up her spine. Apparently that would be a reoccurring event.

"You mean the locked attic that you haven't been able to open?" Mai asked rhetorically as she sweat dropped. Nothing living could possibly be in that room. That wasn't a good sign.

"We need to start setting up." Naru nodded at Lin, who began to remove the equipment from the van. "Neither you or your husband touched anything before leaving the house the other night, correct?"

"Yes, we grabbed only a few personal things before we got out." Hisa confirmed and Naru nodded at her.

"Very well, we will conduct a thorough investigation on the house and keep you updated on our progress."

"Thank you Mr. Shibuya." Mai heard Mr. Akiyama speak for the first time. "Oh and here is all the information we have already found on the house and its history. I would avoid the west side of the house. It has not been refurbished yet and could be dangerous to walk around through there."

Naru nodded in thanks and the couple got in their car and left. They made to enter the house and find the room that Ms. Akiyama claimed would work for their base before bringing in most of the heavy equipment.

Upon entering the house, Mai and Masako broke down into a violent coughing fit. John and Monk quickly grabbed onto them to prevent them from falling.

"What is it? Blood?" Monk asked them knowing of their sensitivity.

"No." Mai answered, her nose burning and eyes watering. "It smells like cleaner."

"Like bleach." Masako finished, with her kimono sleeve covering half her face.

"Hmmm… Well that's a new one." Monk commented lightly as he looked around. Suddenly the front door slammed shut causing Mai to squeal in surprise. A literal chill ran through the room.

"The spirits know were here." Naru stated firmly, seemingly ruling out the possibility of any rational explanation for the phenomenon going on in the house. It seemed like a poltergeist was also not the cause, making Mai quite uneasy. The last time they dealt with something they didn't understand one of them ended up kidnapped and they all almost died.

"They are daring us to challenge them. Let's get set up quickly and get straight to work." Naru directed and everyone shuffled around getting ready.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Everyone spent the next hour setting up camera's and mic's in the rooms with the most activity; the living room, where the axe stuck in the wall; the kitchen, where the eerie voice was heard; the backyard, where headless apparitions appeared and finally the landing with the locked door to the attic where Mai and Masako had seen the ghost woman.

"These pictures are totally creeping me out." Mai commented as she, Ayako and Masako made their way down the hallway. All along the sides were pictures of people staring with wide eyes that seemed to follow you. None of them were smiling and their clothing seemed like it was from the 1800's.

Upon their return to base they found that they were last to arrive.

"Guys there's an actual cemetery at this place. A cemetery! This is your typical haunted house in every horror movie you've ever seen. I don't know whether to laugh at the irony or to break down into tears." Yasu told them.

"Now that everyone is back, here's how we're going to begin." Naru started by giving out assignments. He seemed to believe that in order to solve this case they would need to get into the locked attic room. So he wanted everyone to search for a key of some kind as they took measurements and temperatures. Everyone began to move out once Naru was finished.

"One more thing, I don't think it is a good idea for anyone to be walking around here alone." He stared pointedly at Mai and she glared at him. Like it was her fault she always seemed to find trouble. She wasn't the one that went out by herself and got kidnapped by a crazy monster back at the, what they liked to call 'Bloodstained Labyrinth'.

"Also keep close to the house. This property is large and anyone could get easily lost, especially in that cemetery. Dissmissed."

"We're not school children you know." Monk grumbled.

"Technically half of us here are school children." Yasu pointed out and Naru gave him a look. "Well we're that age anyway. Never mind that Naru and Masako don't really attend school."

Everyone knew that Naru had already graduated high school at the age of 17. Right before he had come to Japan to start the branch of SPR. They all just figured that Masako had private tutors.

Splitting up into teams to search the house, everyone left Lin and Naru to set up the base. Mai, Yasu and Monk made their way to the living room first.

"The hatchet! It's gone!" Mai exclaimed once they arrived. The wall was bare from the sharp object though the mark was still deep. They did a quick search but the axe was nowhere to be found.

"I swear it was there when we set up the cameras. How could it just disappear?"

"We'll have to check the footage when we get back to base. But one thing's for sure, whatever the hell is haunting this place is messing with us. Thinks it's cheeky." Monk growled looking warily around the room. "Let's get the measurements and get out. I don't think it's safe for any of us to be here for long.

Mai and Yasu got straight to work while Monk examined the mark on the wall. Nothing happened as the trio finished and they all exited the room swiftly. They went through a few more rooms before Yasu noticed something funny.

"This is a really weird spot for a fire place. There's not even a chimney attached." He proceeded to crawl inside to inspect it better. "I don't even think it's ever been used as a fire place."

"So? People have decorative fire places all the time." Mai asked tapping her pen to her chin.

"As old as this house is, no one would put in a non working fire place. It was their main source of heat in the winter." Monk informed her.

"I think I feel a draft in here." Yasu called from the fireplace. He was running his hands along the back wall and felt grooves in the stone where there shouldn't be. Making his way out he brushed dust off of his shirt.

"I think there's another room behind this- EEP!"

Yasu flew back with such force he fell to the floor in terror. The hatchet had reappeared and wedged itself into the wall once more right in front of where Yasu's nose had been. Mai ran to his side and Monk tore the hatchet out.

"Are you okay?" Mai turned Yasu's face around jerkily to ensure that nothing had been clipped off by the sharp object.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Yasu smacked Mai's hands away and grinned a little sheepishly. "Not so use to having my life in danger though. I usually leave that to you."

Mai scowled at him but she knew he was trying to poke fun to forget his terrifying experience.

"I think you struck a nerve." Monk spoke as he stared at the fire place, holding the axe firmly. "We better get back, and this time this is coming with us."

"What if it suddenly flings at someone head again?" Mai didn't think taking a haunted axe back to base with a bunch of people was a good idea.

"Then let's hope it flings itself at Naru this time." Monk joked and Yasu snickered. Mai only frowned at them. "Chill out Mai, I'll keep a hold of it. Let's just hope this," Monk shook the axe, "Was the worst of our problems."

It wasn't.

**Read and review please! I hope you liked this chapter! (:**


	3. The Headless Ghost

**Chapter 3: The Headless Ghost**

**I got such a positive response to my last chapter and I'm sorry if any of my re-edits made any of you like it less, but it's much better for where I want my story to go. But I still hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

Once Monk, Yasu and Mai had returned they asked to see both the footage from the living room between the time the camera was set up and when they returned to see the axe missing, and the floor plan of the house. After explaining their experience, everyone was a little apprehensive of the axe and wondered what they should do with it.

"We can't just leave it in the room with us." Ayako looked at the axe as if it had personally offended her.

"We need to keep an eye on it though or it could disappear again and come after someone unexpectedly." John took the axe form Monk to examine it to see if there was anything physically special about it. The handle was made out of wood and the blade had an old rusted look to it but still retained its sheer sharpness. "I don't think it's by luck that this axe has missed its two targets."

Yasu shivered involuntarily. "Can we please not talk about that?"

"Naru, come and see this footage of the living room." While the others had discussed the axe, Lin set to reviewing the cameras to see if it caught anything weird. Naru had begun to unveil the floor plan of the house. The Akiyama's already received one form the local library and left it among others things for the team.

They all crowded around the wall of TV screens to see what Lin had found.

They watched from when the camera was first turned on. Mai and Ayako crossed in front of the screen idly chatting before they hear the door shut from the room and then silence. After a few minutes of nothing everyone watched in amazement and slight terror and the axe removed itself from the wall as if an invisible person had ripped it out and then walked away with it.

"See it's a good thing we brought this with us. Obviously it's the only axe this thing has or it wouldn't have bothered to retrieve it."

"Maybe, but this spirit has also proved it likes to toy with us. Either way the spirit couldn't try anything with all of us in here." Naru concluded.

"I would know if she was in here." Masako told everyone sipping some of the tea Mai had made earlier.

"So we're sure the spirit we're dealing with is a woman?" John asked looking at Masako, thoughtfully.

"Her presence is the strongest and the dark one I felt upon my arrival." Masako affirmed leaving no reason for anyone to argue with her.

"Yasuhara, what did you want the blueprints for?"Naru suddenly turned to the glasses wearing teen. Yasu walked back to the table with the house's blueprints and found the appropriate page.

"Here…" He began and pointed to the room he, Monk and Mai had explored last. "According to this, that fireplace in that room is on the outer edge of the house. If there was some kind of secret door behind it, it would go outside." Yasu showed the others.

"So they would go through it and plummet to their deaths." Ayako supplied pointing at the fact the room was on the second floor. "Doesn't seem like it would be very useful." Ayako supplied.

"It would if you were trying to kill someone." Everyone ignored Yasu's morbid comment.

"I don't think we need to delve further into it since it doesn't pertain to our case."

"But it's so cool! This mansion has secret passage ways too. I wonder if the Akiyama's discovered any of this…" Yasu wondered as he studied the plans further.

"Give it up kid, he doesn't care if it's cool." Monk stopped Yasu before he could geek out over the house any further.

They woke up early the next morning after a pretty restless sleep and set out to explore more of the house. Naru set Lin to investigate the floor plan of the house further, and perhaps what was on the west side of the building where things had not been structurally sound, while everyone else went on a scavenger hunt for clues.

Mai, Monk and Naru were currently examining the attic door that wouldn't budge.

"Why don't I just knock it down?" Monk asked placing a hand on the smooth wood of the door.

"We are not here to vandalize the house. We'll just need to find the key." Naru scolded.

"This house is huge, and you expect us to find a little tiny key?" Monk asked crossing his arms, looking at Naru as if he were nuts.

Any further argument was lost on Mai as she wandered over to the window rolling her eyes. The view was incredible as it looked upon the large yard. The vegetation took over everything. Vines dropped like spider legs from the branches of the old trees. The roots creeped over rocks and Mai could make out the edge of the cemetery Yasu had mentioned the day before. Even with the sun high in the sky there was an eerie mist that covered the grounds making Mai shiver. It really was like a classic horror movie.

Mai was about to turn away when something caught her eye. There was a man, dressed in a single-breasted suit and a bowler hat, standing at the edge of the cemetery looking up at the window. Mai could feel the chill that seized up her entire body as she remembered Hisa's story. She felt like the man was staring right at her and Mai found herself unable to move as if his gaze had frozen her feet to the ground. She tried to call out but her voice refused to work. The man began to say something and pointed to the ground beside him. Maid didn't understand and the man pointed again more harshly. And then, just like that his head suddenly vanished.

Her whole body shuddered and the odd claim over her was broken as a horrified gasp escaped her lips. "His head! It's gone!"

Her outburst caught the attention of her arguing SPR members immediately and they rushed to her side by the window. But it was too late, the apparition was gone.

"I saw a man! He tried to tell me something and then his head disappeared! Just like Hisa's story." Mai was a little freaked out by her experience and didn't realize her hands were shaking.

"Alright calm down, Mai." Monk commanded gently and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What did he try to tell you?" Naru asked his eyes still trained on the yard.

"He just pointed at the ground by him." Mai answered rubbing her and finally able to calm down.

"Show me where."

Ayako and John had been stuck searching the second floor for any sign of supernatural activity or a key that could go to the attic. Yasu had also put in a request to look for more secret passage ways. Both would be lying if they claimed they weren't at least a bit curious about that.

They were already half way through the second floor and had found nothing when Ayako started to complain. "We're never going to find that key in this stupid house, it's too big!"

John resisted the urge to roll his eyes and opened the next door in the seemingly endless hallway. It was the room the axe had reappeared in and John felt his senses sharpen. He knew Lin would keep a close eye on the axe they had at base but that didn't mean this spirit couldn't come up with another one.

"Ugh, I already have the creeps." Ayako wrapped her arms around herself looking as wary as John felt. "Let's hurray up in here."

John didn't argue and the two swept the room quickly but thoroughly only skipping the fireplace as neither wanted to chance another axe attack. Just as they exited the room, the door slammed shut knocking John forward. John stumbled barely keeping his footing as he rubbed a spot on his back the door knob had dug itself in upon the impact.

Before Ayako was able to ask if he was okay the door down the hall opened on its' own and forcefully slammed shut. Ayako let out a small shriek before the door next to it repeated the motion then stopped.

"What the-?" Ayako began before she was interrupted again by the door in front of them opening and then slamming shut, the next two doors repeating the pattern, then adding on the last door in the hallway.

Ayako and John shared a glance when every door in the hallway began to open and shut repeatedly causing Ayako to cover her ears at the noise and a shiver ran up their spines. They stood back to back as the doors continued until it all stopped suddenly.

"Something's trying to tell us something." John revealed and the door next to them opened and shut as if confirming his observation. The door slammed again before the doors down the line followed.

"Follow it!" Ayako commanded and the two raced alongside the banging doors, following the noise to the stairwell. Stopping only a moment the window halfway down slammed shut and the two clambered down. They trailed after the shutting doors and windows until they ended at the big double doors that allowed access to the west side of the house. The doors opened slowly spitting out a chilly draft, the breeze almost sounding like an invitation inside. John sucked in a breath before cautiously entering.

"John, we were told to avoid this place. The floor could collapse if we try walking on it." Ayako warned but peeked her head through the door as well. The room inside was spacious and was filled with bookcases, a grand piano and a large fireplace. A staircase led upwards to another unknown part of the house, with a hallway and doors lining it. There was a sizable hole in the floor near the window that faced the west side of the yard. True to the Akiyama's statement, the room looked like it was ready to fall apart. It was chilly, dusty and straight up eerie.

"I know but something wants us to be here and I have a feeling it's not our Tin Man." John took another few careful steps before Ayako followed.

Mai led Monk and Naru to the edge of the cemetery where she had seen the spirit of the headless man. The vegetation around them was worse the further from the house they got and Mai almost tripped more than once. The cemetery had practically turned into a swamp.

"It was right here." Mai knelt down to the ground next to one of the many headstones that littered the ground. It was old and covered in overgrown roots. Mai brushed aside some and was able read the faded engraving upon the rock.

_George Hightower  
1847-1880_

Turning her attention back to the ground where the spirit pointed she ran her hand over the dirt. Feeling a bump she dug her fingers in the mud and felt something cold and hard. Bringing it up and removing the weed and dirt Mai found herself holding an old fashioned ornate key.

"You don't think…?" Mai trailed off holding the key out for Naru. He examined it and looked back towards the attic.

"We need to find out who George Hightower is." Naru stated.

"Come on, let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Takigawa helped Mai to her feet and the three made their way back to the house.

The ghost Mai had seen reappeared by the headstone and watched them go. A strange look crossed his face, one that looked hopeful and worried. He turned his gaze to the attic and closed his eyes and placed a hand over the headstone. Then the ghost faded out again.


End file.
